Happy 50th Birthday Harry!
by dizzyapple95
Summary: It's Harry Potter's 50th Birthday and the family is gathering together to celebrate. However, one member of the Potter family is acting rather strangely.
1. History and Now

**Authors Note**: I've had this saved on my computer for a while now and I hope you enjoy it xx

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize as J. xx

* * *

Everyone always said that Potter's only fall in love with red heads.

There was tones of evidence to prove this. Potter men had for generations been falling in love with muggle born red haired girls.

Richard Christopher Potter fell in love with Gloria Pickles.

James Arnold Potter fell in love with Lily Evans.

Harry James Potter fell in love with Ginny Weasley.

Now it was the turn of his sons. James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter. Oh and of course Lily Luna Potter.

At the ripe old age of 26, James Sirius was the current captain for the England Quidditch Team, on which he played Chaser. He lived in his 'Bachelor Pad' in the center of muggle London. James was rich, rich in his own right. A career in Quidditch was a high paid and well respected Job. It was ranked as the second highest paid Job in the wizarding world. Ranked as number one was the job of and Auror.

Albus Severus, a 20 year old Auror in training still lived at his parents place. He was midway through his Auror training and was enjoying every second of it. By becoming an Auror he had secured his place as his fathers favorite son.

At 19 years old, Lily Luna was living with her parents still not sure what she wanted to do in life. She wasn't exactly the smartest person in the family (that was left to James who had become a Ravenclaw surprisingly) and received below average OWL and NEWT scores. At this moment in time, she was quite happy living off of her parents.

Each of them were in love.

Lily was in love with Lysander Scammader. The blonde haired blue eyed 20 year old was one of Albus' best friends and had begun to date Lily in his 6th Year (her 5th Year). It was clear to everyone that they were made to be with one another. His older brother Lorcan was married to Lily's cousin Dominique and the pair were expecting a child.

Albus was in love with Clarrissa Parker. Clarrissa was 5 years older than Albus and had previously dated James. James and Clarrissa had broken up in his 5th year (her 4th). She had begun to date Albus in his 5th Year after she had left Hogwarts. The age gap had proved to be something upsetting to many in the wizarding world and many deemed Clarrissa as an unsuitable person to be with Albus.

James' girlfriend however was loved by everyone, she was deemed suitable and worthy. Not that her or James cared for the opinions of others about their relationship. Her name is Rosalie Jasmine King (Rosa, Jazz) and she had been dating James since midway through their 7th Year. James had always loved her, he had expressed this the same way his grandfather and namesake had; follow her around, ask her out and sleep around hoping to make her jealous.

Today was July 31st, the Great Harry Potter's birthday. A day that was celebrated across England by most wizarding families. For one Wizarding family, the celebrations were more restricted. Well they kind of had to be, the guest list was long enough with just family members on the list never mind the countless friends and colleagues that Harry was expected to invite.

The Wotter celebrations would be held at The Treehouse. The Treehouse was an exclusive restaurant that catered for the rich and famous. It was described as being the favorite restaurant of James and Rosalie, as they often visited the restaurant.

Today was Harry's day. The entire family would be there, each sat to a carefully thought out plan to avoid any arguments or disagreements.

There was something in the air that day that proved that something was going to happen. And it wasn't clear whether it was going to be good or bad.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	2. The Frenchies

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

Fleur looked lovingly at her husband as he attempted to fasten his muggle tie. Even after all of these years he still struggled with some of the most simplest muggle tasks.

Fleur walked over to her husband, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she did so. She kissed his cheek and then straightened his tie.

"Thank you..."

Fleur laughed, "You are welcome dear..." Her English had improved drastically in the years that she had lived in England.

Bill kissed her softly before smiling, "Merlin...it feels nice to kiss you without being interrupted..."  
Fleur laughed, "I know...but you know it isn't going to last long..."

"Oh...and why is that?" Bill asked smirking.

"Because our children, son and daughter in laws and grandchild will be here any minute..."

"Really? Do they have to..." Bill was broken off by a squeal and then a blur of platinum blond hair racing towards them.

"Mathilda!" Teddy called sternly following his daughter into the living room. He smiled at Bill and Fleur.

Bill caught his four year old grandchild in his arms, "Hey Tilly..."

Fleur pulled her eldest son in law into a hug, "Teddy...how are you? And where is my daughter?"

Teddy laughed, "I'm fine and Vic is in the kitchen..."

Fleur excused herself to go greet her daughter. Teddy and Bill listened as Vic and Fleur hugged and began to speak in rapid french.

"You ever learnt French to be able to understand all that?" Teddy asked curiously as Bill handed him his daughter.

Bill shook his head chuckling, "Nah...I once tried but was soon shown up by James...if they say anything which he hears and thinks I should no about he tells me but...no I never bothered to learn..."

"James speaks French?" Teddy said surprised.

Bill nodded and led Teddy into the kitchen, "Yeah...apparently Dom and Louis taught him..."

"Yet they never thought to teach me...typical..." Teddy said smiling.

"Mama!" Tilly called as she caught sight of her mother.

"Tilly...sweetie...where did you put our present for Uncle Harry?"

Tilly pointed at Teddy, "Papa got it..."

Before Teddy could reply Louis and his new wife Abigale entered the room.

Fleur hurried over and pulled her son into a hug. Then she kissed Abigale gently on the cheek. Abigale was still getting used to the entire family and this would be the first time she had had to act the true part of a Weasley.

"Louis...Abigale...it is lovely to see you again..." Bill said smiling.

Louis kissed his sister on the cheek and tickled Tilly gently before returning to stand by Abigale.  
"Good to see you to Pa..."

Abigale just smiled nervously.

"Don't be nervous Abi...you'll be fine..." Vic said softly.

"I'm fine...just don't really know what to expect..."

Teddy smiled, "The same as you would expect at any private family get together...except that James will be being the perfect oldest son to the Minister...so don't be surprised if James is actually polite and courteous...it's kind of his job..."

Everyone laughed at that, "And what about you Teddy...you been roped into doing anything this year?" Louis asked his brother in law.

"Making sure Al and Lils don't get too drunk..."

The group laughed again. Then Dominique and Lorcan entered the room. Dominique was practically glowing, she was 5 months pregnant after all.

"Dom...darling...how are you?" Bill asked kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Hungry..." Dom said grumpily.

Bill looked over Dom's head to Lorcan who just shrugged apologetically at his father in law.

Fleur looked up at the clock, "Now that everyone is here...shall we go?"

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	3. The Dragon Keepers

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

* * *

Charlie twirled his 10 year old daughter under his arm allowing the baby pink dress she wore to dance across the floor boards around her ankles.

"Don't you dare get that dress dirty..." Tara said as she walked through the living room.

"Don't worry dear...I won't..." Charlie said softly.

"Good..."

Then their 14 year old son entered the room. He had changed a lot from his days of following James around everywhere. His hair was the classic Weasley red which he wore long like James had done at this age. His vivid blue eyes glistened in the light.

"Dan...you almost ready?" Charlie asked lightly.

"No..." he said stubbornly.

Charlie stepped back at his sons attitude, Tara spun round to face her son, "What do you mean no?"

"No I'm not almost ready..."

"Daniel..." Charlie said in warning.

"I don't want to go okay!"

"But it is your Uncle Harry's birthday!" Tara exclaimed.

"So...it's the summer holidays...I wanted to go out with my friends..."

"Daniel you are coming to your Uncle Harry's birthday meal and you will look happy and you will enjoy it!"

Daniel shrugged, "But no one is my age...I have no one to talk to..."

"I'm sure that James will talk to you...and all of your other cousins..." Charlie said confused by his son.

"James has that girl..." Daniel said sulkily.

Suddenly it all fitted together. Daniel was jealous of Rosalie. Daniel wanted to be the only person that James wanted to talk to. He saw Rosalie as a threat to his friendship with James.

"Dan...James will talk to you...but you have to make an effort too..."

"I do make an effort! It's him who doesn't!"

"Daniel! Stop this right now! Last time when James tried talking to you...you just ignored him...how do you think that made James feel...hmm?" Tara said sternly.

Daniel shrugged, "I don't know..."

"It made him upset..."

"Really?" Daniel said hopefully.

"Yes...and I didn't think you wanted to upset James..."

"I don't...I don't...I'm sorry okay..."

"It's not me who you need to apologize to..."

"I'll apologize to him...I promise..."

Charlie passed his son his jacket, "You ready now?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah...I'm ready...lets go..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	4. The Protective Ones

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

Percy watched as his wife and oldest daughter hugged. It felt strange seeing his daughters with handsome young men on their arms. To him it hadn't felt that long since the pair were skipping around in the garden pretending to be muggle princesses.

Now they were sat in his living room with a young man each waiting to go to Harry's 50th birthday meal. It was kind of surreal to actually realize that Percy's daughters had all grown. It was at this moment that he felt a stab of envy towards his older brother Charlie. His children were still only 14 and 10, he had ages to wait before he had to be concerned with that.

"Percy dear...are you coming to see your children or not?"

There was a ripple of light laughter from the room. The sound enticed Percy in. He kissed his daughters on their foreheads and shook their partners hands. Mollie was dating Matthew Lake. He was a year younger than Mollie but somehow that wasn't what bothered Percy most. It was the fact that he would take his daughter away from him at some point in the near future.  
Lucy was dating Anderson Carter. He had been in the same year as Lucy and was from a well respected wizarding family. His mother was a muggle-born witch who had attended Salem Institute, while his father was a half-blood who had been in the year above Percy at Hogwarts. Percy somehow liked Anderson more than he liked Matthew. That might be because the possibility of Matthew taking his daughter away from him was far closer than the one of Anderson taking Lucy away.

"Dad...you okay?" Mollie asked.

"Sorry...I was in my own world...what were you saying?"

Mollie laughed at her father, "We were talking about James..."

"Our James?"

Lucy laughed, "Yes dad...our James..."

"Oh right...what about him?"

"How long it will be before he proposes to Rosalie..."

Percy laughed, "Molls...surely she would have told you if there had been any talks about it..."

Mollie shrugged, "You know that James is impulsive...I know he took her to New York the other weekend...but she didn't mention anything about an engagement..."

"New York...Really?"

"Yeah...they went for four days..."

Audrey smiled, "I'm sure if he has proposed you will find out tonight..."

Mollie nodded, "I can't wait to see her again! I haven't seen her in weeks...I miss her..."

Matthew kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, "I'm sure she misses you too..."

"She better have..."

The group laughed at Mollie's answer.

It was true though, Mollie did miss Rosalie. Even though it was nearly 8 years ago, she missed the times that herself, Dom and Rosalie sat up in their dorm talking about their crushes and dates. She missed the girly nights the girls used to have painting nails and doing each others hair.

Audrey stood up, "I think it's time we go...come one then..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	5. The Pranksters

Disclaimer: I own nothing xx

* * *

Katie felt a stab of sympathy for her children's partners. Then she remembered that she had had to put up with it, so they had to too.

Her husband George was currently fooling around with his children Fred and Roxanne, while their partners just watched amused. Collette, Fred's girlfriend, just smiled. She was well used to her boyfriends antics by now. While Logan, Roxanne's boyfriend, was still rather new to the whole dating a Weasley thing, so was therefore slightly confused by the situation. It wasn't everyday that you watched your girlfriend and her father plan pranks while waiting to go to her Uncles birthday dinner. Her uncle just happened to be Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World.

Katie sat down next to Logan and smiled reassuringly at him, "You look nervous..."

Logan and Collette both laughed. Logan smiled, "I'm fine..."

"We are still rather new to all this..." Collette said.

Katie laughed, "Everything will be fine...Harry isn't scary...at all..."

Logan shook his head smiling, "It's not...not Harry," it felt weird for him to be calling the great Harry Potter just Harry, "It's the rest of the family...no offense..."

Katie laughed, "They'll be fine...from what I know I think you will be sat with Mollie and Lucy...they are probably the most normal in the family..."

Logan and Collette laughed. Collette had been friends with Lucy and her boyfriend Anderson when she had been at Hogwarts but it had been a while since she had seen them.

Roxanne flopped down on the sofa on the other side of Logan, "Don't let James know you don't think he is normal..."

The room laughed, George smiled, "My bet is that James will be on his best behavior tonight... especially after him and Rosalie were photographed partying in New York..."

Fred looked up in surprise, "They were photographed partying? James and Rosalie? Our James and Rosalie?"

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah...it was all over the papers...James and Harry sorted it out but...tonight they won't be drinking...I know that..."

"What did Uncle Harry say?"

"That they were celebrating James being made the new captain for the England team and celebrating their 8 year anniversary..."

Logan smiled, "You know...I feel sorry for James..."

Fred looked up in surprise, "Why? He has everything he could ever want and need...he's loaded..."

"Maybe...but think about the expectations placed on him...come on he can't party with his girlfriend without the papers complaining about it..."

Roxanne, Collette, Katie and George nodded their agreement.

George smiled, "Just a little warning...this get together will be in the papers too..."

Roxanne sighed, "I hate when we are photographed...do they really expect us to be a calm and collected as Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Al and Lils?"

"Al and Lily collected? Harry gave Teddy the task of making sure neither gets drunk..." George said chuckling.

Katie smiled lightly, "There is virtually no expectations placed on them...so they tend to take living life to the full a tad too far..."

"Talking of living life to the full...I think we better go..." George said standing up.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	6. The Confrontational Ones

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

"Ronald Billius Weasley! It is our best friends birthday and you are more worried about what food will be on the menu! Do you have a sensitive bone in your body?"

Ronald peeked around the kitchen door, "Sorry Mione...but you know that Harry will expect me to..."

"I don't care what Harry expects! He is your best friend! The least you could do is..."

"Rosie!" Ron said happily as his daughter entered the room. Rose looked between her parents before hugging her father and then her mother. Scorpius Malfoy smiled at them as Rose stepped back.

"Scorpius...Lovely to see you..." Hermione said smiling at Scorpius.

"Lovely to see you too Mrs Weasley..."

"Please call me Hermione...you have known me long enough..."

"Alright then...Hermione..." He said smiling.

Ron turned to his daughter, "Is Hugo here yet?"

Rose shook her head, "No...and remember he is bringing that Justine girl..."

"I don't like her..." Hermione said shaking her head.

Ron raised his eyebrows at his wife, "You don't like her?"

"No...she isn't right for my baby boy..."

Rose smiled, "But you didn't like Scor at first," she turned to Scorpius, "No offense..."

"None taken...I know you're right..."

Ron and Hermione laughed at the blonde haired young man, "Sorry Scorpius...old enemies are hard to get over..."

"Don't fret about it..."

Hugo then entered the room with a blonde haired girl on his arm; Justine.

"Hugo!" Hermione said hurrying over to hug her son.

Hugo allowed his mother to pull him into her arms, and let Justine's arm fall away. This left her standing awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen.

Rose forced a smile onto her face, "Justine...lovely to see you again..."

"Lovely to see you too...Rose..."

"Hey Sis..." Hugo said pulling his sister into a hug. Rose laughed at him before pulling away.

"Justine...I am...thrilled that you could join us today..." Hermione said. It was obvious to Ron that she was lying through her teeth.

"Isn't it just...you look lovely by the way..."

"Thank you..." Justine said snottily.

"Is that a Black Rose special design?" Rose said smiling.

"Yes...personally designed for me by her..."

"Really? That is incredible...it must have cost a fortune!" Rose said faking enthusiasm.

"Only a few hundred galleons...my daddy paid..."

"That's great...but we really need to go..." Ron said confused by the girl talk.

"Yes...we must be going..." Hermione said leading the group from the kitchen.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	7. The Fighters

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

Ginny Weasley watched as her now 50 year old husband walked around the kitchen in their home. It was blatantly obvious that he didn't really want to have this birthday meal.

"Harry...honey...you will be fine...it's only family who are there..."

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled, "I know...it's not that I don't appreciate the effort...it's just..."

"You'd rather go out for a drink with Teddy, James and Al..."

Harry smirked, "Well...yeah..."

"Hey I'm up for that rather than go to this thing..." Albus said jokingly as he entered the room with his girlfriend Clarrissa. Clarrissa slapped him playfully on the arm. Harry and Ginny had never really fallen in love with Clarrissa the same way they had with Rosalie and Lysander. They felt that that the 5 year age gap was a little too large. Plus they found it weird that their youngest son was dating his older brothers ex.

"Tough...we are going to this meal..." Ginny said sternly to both her husband and son.

Lily then walked into the room, followed closely by Lysander.

"Is Jamie coming here first or meeting us there?"

"Him and Rosa are meeting us there..."

Lily sank down into her chair, "It's been ages since I last saw Jamie...and even longer since I saw Rosa..."

Harry nodded his head, "I know..." Harry missed his eldest son. He had spoken to him a few weeks ago to clear up the whole 'Partying in New York' thing but they hadn't seen each other in months.

"But we'll see them today...and then we'll be pleased when we don't have to see them again for ages..." Al said lightly. This earned him another light slap from Clarrissa.

Ginny laughed at her youngest son, "Al...are you trying to say that you have actually missed James?"

Al blushed, "I never said that..."

Lysander chuckled, "You may not have said it but your face has just shown it...sorry mate..."

"Thanks Sander...great friend you are..."

Lysander chuckled at his friend.

"How many people are going to be there Dad?" Lily asked.

"About 50..." Ginny answered distractedly. She was now thinking of her oldest son.

"You okay Mum..." Albus asked concerned.

"Sorry...I'm fine..."

"If you're not we are quite happy to stay home and look after you..."

"Albus Severus Potter...we are going to this meal...I was thinking about James..."

"What about James?" Harry asked.

"When on earth is that boy going to propose?"

The occupants of the room laughed.

"I don't think we will be waiting too long..." Lysander said lightly.

"Really? Because it would be lovely to make Rosa an official member of this family..."

"I don't think we'll have long to wait at all..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	8. The Lovers

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

Rosalie King laughed as her boyfriend attempted to work the muggle hairdryer.

"James...I really don't know why you don't just use magic..." She said with a flick of her wand. His messy black hair was dry in seconds.

James kissed her on the lips smiling, "Because if I used magic...you wouldn't come to the rescue...and I may end up in St. Mungos..."

"James...you were a Ravenclaw...you're not bad at magic..."

"I'm not bad...just not as good as you..."

"Hmm...does that mean you are going to help me clear up this apartment?"

James shrugged, "Can't we just...go back to where we were an hour ago..."

Rosalie laughed and slapped James lightly on the chest.

"James! It is your fathers 50th birthday and you don't want to go?"

"Dad'll have another birthday...he's already had 49...so I don't think he will mind..."

"James Sirius Potter..."

James kissed her quickly on the cheek before leaving the bedroom. Rosalie shook her head and followed him out, picking up and cleaning things as she did so.

"Seriously James...I need a house-elf after you've been here..."

James smirked, "I can be your house-elf. I'll do whatever you want and I don't need any clothes..."

Rosalie laughed, "Somehow James...I think that may be..."

She broke off as James pulled her into his arms and started kissing her.

She pulled away slowly and looked up into James' vibrant green eyes, "James we have to go soon...and if we start...you know we won't be able to stop..."

"But I love you so much...I don't want to have to share you with rest of my family..."

"Hmm...tough..."

"That's it? Tough?"

James looked at Rosalie concerned, "What's up babe?"

"Nothing...why would you think something was wrong?"

"Babe...come on...I know you..."

Rosalie sighed, "I just...I have to tell Mols and Dom before..."

"I know..."

"But it is going to be hard with out anyone getting suspicious..."

"I know...we don't have to tell anyone tonight..."

"We have to James...it's been 8 weeks...if we don't tell them soon...I..."

James kissed her on the forehead, "Everything will be fine..."

Rosalie just nodded. Her thoughts were still consumed by the idea of actually telling James' family.

It was a scary thought.

"Everything will work out...I promise you..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	9. The Arrivers

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing :(

* * *

The family was gathered in The TreeHouse restaurant. The loud excited chatter of the Weasley's was one that was familiar and safe.

Harry and Ginny made their way through the countless relatives and friends. Presents and well wishes were exchanged before they moved on to the next people.

Ginny moved to go greet Luna and Rolf Scammander, while Harry moved towards his godson.

"Harry!" Teddy said happily. He stood up and hugged his godfather.

"Teddy...Vic...and little Tilly...how are you?"

Tilly giggled and threw herself at Harry, "Grandpa Harry!" Harry caught her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"We're good...and what about you?" Vic asked smiling at her Uncle.

Harry smiled, "I'm good too...I feel old...but good..."

"Well...I hate to break it to you Uncle Harry...but you are old..." Louis said chuckling.

"Funny Louis...Hello Abigale..." Abigale smiled and returned to her conversation with the 10 year old Layla.

"Where's Rosa and James?" Dominique asked impatiently.

"I have no idea...she giving you some trouble Lorcan?"

Lorcan chuckled, "I don't know what the correct answer is..." He eyed his wife warily.

Teddy and Harry laughed.

"I better move on anyway...Teddy keep an eye on Lils and Al..."

"Will do...see you later..."

Harry turned and wandered to his seat at one end of the table. Everyone was here bar James and Rosalie. It was strange. Only two people were actually missing, yet it felt like millions were missing.  
Then two people entered the room hand in hand. James and Rosalie. Harry and Ginny watched as the pair danced in between the tables to get to Harry. Harry noticed that the pair were dressed incredibly smartly, a lot more smart than the rest of the family. James was in full suit with a sapphire coloured tie, while Rosalie was in a matching sapphire dress with a cream jacket on.

"Dad...Happy 50th!" James said as he hugged his father.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked hugging Rosalie.

"Important meeting...I'll tell you later..." James said lightly.

"Rosalie...how are you?"

Rosalie smiled, "I'm very good thanks..."

"We'll speak to you later..."

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	10. The Silence

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xx

* * *

The meal was an instant success. The main table, in which the elder Weasley's, Potter's and their friends were sat was littered with bottles of firewhiskey and it was a buzz with the news that James was the new captain for the England team.

In fact every table, except the table which the Potter children were sat at, were talking about James. James and Quidditch, James and Rosalie. The list went on.

The table which the Potter Children were sat at was enveloped in a strange silence. No one really felt the need to talk. Lily and Albus were both downing bottles of firewhiskey, while Clarrissa sipped on a glass of red wine. Lysander, James and Rosalie were each staying away from the alcohol and sticking to the butterbeer.

Lysander was on the butterbeer due to the fact that he knew his girlfriend was drinking herself into an oblivian and he needed to look after her.

James was being the polite and respected oldest son to the minister. He had to keep up the appearance that he was the perfect son. Also he had training in the morning.

Rosalie was on the butterbeer to support her boyfriend and to keep up her part of the image. She was dating the oldest son to the Minister and she had to act the part.

"So Jamie...you the new captain?" Albus said. The poor english showed just how much he had had to drink.

"Yeah...but I'd rather not talk about that..."

"Everyone else want to...so lets...you still play chaser?" Albus continued.

James and Lysander shared a look before James replied, "Nah...I've changed to beater...oh and I joined a circus..."

"That's so cool! Like totally awesome!" Lily said loudly.

A few heads turned in the direction of the Potter table but they were pretty much oblivious to everyone else's thoughts.

"Like do you play golf?" Albus asked.

"Oh Wuidditch with those muggle clubs...oh like golf clubs!" Lily said.

Rosalie smirked and leaned forward she took the firewhiskey glasses from the pair and charmed them to be water before handing them back.

"I'll get rid of these empty bottles..."

"Really? Thank You? Thank you..."

Rosalie just smiled and took the bottles, which were still half full away from the pair. She then stood up and walked towards Mollie's table. James smiled lightly knowing what she was about to do.  
Rosalie reached Mollie's table.

"Rosa! Hey...How are you?"

"I'm good...I'm really good..."

Mollie pulled Rosalie into a hug and Rosalie whispered in her ear, "I really need to talk to you and Dom...meet us in the loos in 5..."

Mollie frowned questioningly but nodded.

Rosalie smiled at the rest of the table, "I need to give these to Teddy...I'll see you later..."

The table said bye and watched as she wandered across to Teddy's table.

Dom squealed in delight at the sight of her best friend, "Rosa!"

Rosalie smiled, "Hey Dom...Teddy...these are for you...from Lily and Albus..."

Teddy glanced over at the table before looking at Rosalie, "How bad are they?"

"Erm...they think James has changed to beater and joined the circus...they have some weird fascination with golf..."

Teddy chuckled standing up, "I guess I'm needed...I'll be back in a bit..."

Rosalie moved to hug Dom, "I need to tell you and Mols something..."

Dom smiled and grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her towards the toliets. They vaguely heard Vic mutter something along the lines of, "Sure, leave me with the annoying kids..."

Rosalie took a deep breath, it was time.

* * *

Thank you for reading xx


	11. The Secrets

**Authors Note**: Thank you to those of you who have stuck this story out til the end. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it (Good and Bad reviews are welcome).

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing xxx

* * *

"So come on then...what is that you have to tell us?"

"Dom...I am not telling you while you're on the loo..."

"She's almost always on the loo at the moment..."

The Ladies toilets at The Treehouse sparkled in the bright lights. The room was empty apart from Mollie, Rosalie and Dominique. Mollie was re-applying her lipstick, Dom was on the loo and Rosalie was nervously wringing her hands.

Then Dom flushed the toilet and appeared she washed her hands and began to use the muggle hand dryer to dry them.

"So...I'm not on loo anymore...so...what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Mollie looked at Rosalie in the mirror, a questionning look in her eyes.

Rosalie smiled softly and looked at her feet, "Now...don't get mad because I didn't tell you earlier...we wanted to avoid the press...but...James proposed..."

Dom and Mollie squealed and pulled their best friend into a hug, as they pulled apart they fired questions at Rosalie.

"When?"

"Where?"

"When are you telling everyone else?"

"Was it romantic?"

Rosalie just raised an eyebrow at her two best friends waiting for them to stop talking.

"He proposed about...8 weeks ago...remember that article about us partying in New York... well we actually celebrating...yes it was romantic...very romantic and...erm...we are telling everyone else tonight..."

"8 weeks ago!" Dom said frowning.

"We didn't want the press to get hold of it...and...we wanted a bit of time to ourselves without Ginny interfering..."

The pair nodded and then glanced down at her apparently ring-less hand.

"So where's the ring?" Mollie asked gently.

Rosalie tapped her ring finger with her wand and a beautiful glittering diamond appeared.

"Oh my Merlin...that is just...wow..." Dom said softly.

Rosalie smiled, "I know..."

"He...James...James chose this?" Mollie asked in shock.

Rosalie nodded, "Yeah...it's perfect...he's perfect..."

Dom scoffed, "Whatever...now come on...or they'll start thinking something is wrong..."

The three linked up and left the toilets smiling. As they entered the main dinning area, they noticed that everyone was silent while James stood facing his father. Mollie and Dom each squeezed Rosalie's arm as she took a deep breath in.

"First Off...I'd like to say Happy 50th Dad...and secondly I'd like to say that you're old..."  
Laughter rippled across the room. James just smirked at his father, while Harry just laughed. It was strange that when anyone else told him he was old, he felt that he was losing a piece of who he was, who he is. Yet, when James said it, he was just filled with happiness. It was very strange.

"Okay...next up I'd like to say I'm sorry...for lying to you..."

Harry frowned at his son while the rest of the room fell silent.

"You know when I rang you up to help me sort out the whole New York thing...well I lied to you...and I know that you and mum have always told me not to lie but...well I panicked...and it isn't even a bad thing that I panicked about telling you...in fact it's a very good thing...an incredible thing even..."

The silence in the room rang out.

"The truth...well...you see we were celebrating...but not me becoming captain...well here's where I have to apologize for ruining your night...so I'm sorry for that...but well...we were celebrating our engagement..."

A few whispers began to flow around the room.

Harry blinked at his son, the shock he felt evident on his face, "You mean...you finally proposed?"

James ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not so sure about the finally part but yes...yes I proposed and well...she said yes..."

Heads whipped round to stare at Rosalie. Rosalie blinked wide eyed, this was why she had been reluctant to tell his family.

Rosalie whispered softly, just loud enough for Mollie and Dom to hear, "Is this staring thing good or bad?"

"No idea..." was Mollie's helpful reply.

"Thanks...that helped a lot..." Rosalie replied.

Slowly but surely excited chatter returned to the room as Ginny practically flew across the room to hug Rosalie. Harry pulled James in for a hug. Excited chatter returned to fill the room and they all discussed what would turn out to be possibly the biggest wedding in history.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. Please leave a review xx


End file.
